Pido Un Deseo
by EstefyO
Summary: Sam puede ser una persona grosera y agresiva, pero es sensible en cuanto a su mejor amiga y odia verla triste, Sam pedirá un deseo para hacer a su mejor amiga feliz y la hará feliz pero no de la manera que esperaba. Seddie  ;
1. Jamon

**Pido un deseo**

**¡Hola! Siempre he querido escribir un seddie fic en español, pero solo los he hecho en ingles ya que hay mas palabras que usar y suena más divertido, pero ahora hare una versión en español. :D**

**NOTA: No soy dueña de iCarly ni de sus personajes, le pertenecen al increíble Dan Scheneider, sin embargo soy creadora y dueña de esta historia.**

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

"Y eso es todo por esta noche" Mi castaña mejor amiga dijo mientras ponía el conejo en el piso.

"¡Acaricien a una serpiente!"

"¡Coman con un vagabundo!"

"¡Y no se olviden de mirar el siguiente iCarly!"

"¡Adiós!" Carly y yo gritábamos mientras hacíamos bailes extraños.

"Y estamos fuera" Freddie dijo desde su carrito tecnológico.

"¡Buen show chicas!"

"¡Gracias!" Carly dijo mientras yo me sentaba en una de las sillas del estudio.

"CHICOS" Dije quejándome así que Freddie y Carly se voltearon a verme.

"¿Qué?" Freddie pregunto mientras aun escribía algo en la computadora.

"¡Estoy hambrienta!" Dije mientras sentía mi estomago gruñir.

"Que gran sorpresa Princesa Puckett, si tanta es tu hambre, ve y cómprate algo" Freddie dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, TU ve y cómprame algo Freddito" Le dije.

"¿Me estás hablando enserio?" Freddie dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¡Vamos Freddie! ¡El Palacio del jamón no esta tan lejos!"

"Agh está bien... dame el dinero" Freddie dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"JAJAJAJAJA ¿De verdad Frednerd? ¿Crees que YO, Sam Puckett, te daría de mi dinero? Anda rápido Benson que me muero de hambre" Le dije aun riendo.

"Sabía que esto pasaría" Freddie dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Freddie se levanto y salió por la puerta mientras se quejaba de cuanto dinero le hago gastar en comida. No puedo esperar por mi delicioso jamón.

"Sam ¿podemos hablar?" Carly preguntó.

"Claro Carls ¿qué paso?"

"¿Has notado como Freddie actúa últimamente?"

"Oh si, cada día se pone más tonto" Le dije.

"¡Sam! ¡Estoy hablando enserio!" Carly dijo, con un tono de voz algo enojado.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo también estoy hablando muy enserio!"

"Agh, no se puede hablar contigo definitivamente" Carly dijo y se volteo.

"Mmm ¿Qué pasa con Fredalupe?" Le pregunté.

"Él…bueno él…es que… Freddie ya no actúa como si estuviera enamorado de mi… ¿crees que ya no le gusto?" Carly me pregunto con una cara algo preocupada.

"Eh… no lo sé Carly, tal vez ya se canso de que lo rechaces tanto"

"Oh…ya veo" ella dijo.

"No te preocupes Carls, apuesto a que volverá a ser el mismo tonto enamorado perdidamente de ti cuando menos te lo esperes"

"Jaja, gracias" dijo Carly y le di un abrazo.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer un proyecto de fotografía"

"Espera, ¿Sam? ¿Sam Puckett haciendo una tarea?" Carly dijo con una cara asombrada.

"Creo que el fin del mundo llegara más pronto de lo que yo pensaba" Carly dijo y con eso soltó una carcajada.

"Jaa, jaa" Dije en un tono sarcástico.

"Es un poco divertido, además lo necesito para que la maestra Briggs me retire la detención de tres semanas que me puso" le dije mientras me ponía un abrigo.

"¡Que te he dicho de hacerle calzones chino a Gibby!"

"Está mal y es grosero –dije imitando su voz- Lo sé, pero ¡TENIA que hacerlo! ¡Era irresistible!" le dije y Carly se empezó a reír.

"Hasta luego Sam"

"Chao Carls" Dije y salí del estudio.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten y ¡gracias! (:**


	2. Pido Un Deseo

**Pido un deseo**

**Hey, hey, hey :D gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Por este capítulo pueden pensar que esta historia será creddie pero NO, no lo es ni lo será, tendrán que esperar para saber que sigue. :)**

**NOTA: No soy dueña de iCarly ni de sus personajes, le pertenecen al increíble Dan Scheneider, si fuera dueña de iCarly, seddie hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo. ;D**

**(Punto de vista de Carly, la escena transcurre un poco después de que Sam se va)**

Tal vez Sam tiene razón…tal vez Freddie necesita algún tiempo para aclarar su mente y darse cuenta de cuanto me ama.

En ese mismo momento escucho la puerta abrirse, era Freddie con una bolsa repleta de jamón.

"Sam aquí está tu jamoo-, Espera ¿Dónde está Sam?" dijo Freddie mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

"Se fue a hacer un proyecto de fotografía"

"Oh rayos y ahora que se supone que haré con todo este jamón" Freddie dijo con una cara enojada.

"Lo guardaré en el refri" dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, creo que volveré a casa"

"¿No te quieres quedar?"

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó, con esa sonrisa típica de Freddie.

"Bueno es que pensé que podríamos estar aquí…pasar tiempo juntos" Le dije.

"Mmm ya pasamos tiempo juntos mientras hacíamos iCarly!" Dijo Freddie, otra vez con esa sonrisa.

"Ah…si" Le dije tratando de ocultar lo decepcionada que estaba.

"Bueno, se hace tarde Carly!"

"Chao Freddie" Dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

"Chao!" Dijo Freddie, y se fue.

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

Había caminado por horas, HORAS, bueno no exactamente pero estaba cansada. No había encontrado nada "especial", como el profesor dijo, para tomarle una fotografía, le tomé fotos a algunos arbustos, arboles, flores, un ave...muerta ¡y eso era todo!

Hasta que algo llamó mi atención, parecía un pozo, un muy viejo pozo…me pareció interesante así que me acerqué.

"Pide un deseo" Escuché a alguien decir por detrás de mío.

"¿Eh?" Dije un poco asustada pero lista para golpear a cualquiera.

"Bueno es que este es un pozo de los deseos, pides un deseo, tiras una moneda y esperas a que se haga realidad" Un viejo hombre con una guitarra dijo.

"Ah…sabes, me asustaste y pareces vagabundo…sin ofender" le dije, sin embargo no me importaba si lo ofendí o no.

"Bueno, parezco uno porque soy uno" Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh..."

"Así que… ¿pedirás el deseo o no?"

"Eh…claro" dije.

Alado mío había un viejo estuche de guitarra con algunos centavos en el, me agaché, agarré una de las monedas y miré dentro del pozo.

En mi otro lado había una alta castaña, me recordó un poco a Carly…después recordé la conversación que tuve con Carly hace más o menos una hora y media atrás, odio verla así de triste.

"Deseo que Freddie demuestre cuanto ama a la persona de la cual está enamorado" Dije en mi mente con los ojos cerrados y tiré la moneda.

Espero que esto funcione.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Han visto la promo extendida para iOMG? ¡Ya no puedo esperar! ¡Espero que el 9 de Abril llegue pronto!**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, chao! :D**

**PD: Comenten por favor. (:**


End file.
